


Credo

by Airelinna



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelinna/pseuds/Airelinna
Summary: Самый страшный кошмар - стать тем, кто не имеет права на существование. Самое сложное решение – жить с этим дальше. Самое тяжелое – понять как и ради чего.





	Credo

_Ты думал о справедливости, но забыл о жизни своей.  
Ты думал о милосердии, но забыл о своем пути.   
А впрочем, охота уже началась,   
Лети, мой голубь, лети!.. _  
  
Алан Кристиан

  
  
Он открывает глаза и видит свет, и хочет, пока не пришла еще первая мысль и первое воспоминание, закричать, как кричат новорожденные младенцы. Кричать не от боли, а чтобы обозначить себя в этом мире, чтобы сказать ему: «Я есть, я жив». Из горла вырывается сдавленный хрип, нестерпимо хочется пить. Сияние вокруг режет глаза, он снова закрывает их – больно – прислушивается к своему телу. Оно кажется легким, будто кости вдруг стали полыми, каким-то обновленным и почти не болит. Что-то неправильно в этом теле, он мучительно вспоминает, что именно, но мысль ускользает раз за разом. Тогда он отпускает ее, открывает, наконец, глаза и садится на своем ложе, опираясь на руки. Вот оно. Руки. Он чувствует их, и их определенно две сейчас, но тело его помнит, что до того была только одна, и помнит боль разрываемой плоти и ломающихся костей, и потоки хлынувшей крови. Он знает, что если напряжется и вспомнит, то все поймет и про руку, и про то, где он и что с ним. Но вспоминать не хочется. Не сейчас.   
  
_«Еще несколько минут, отец, и я проснусь. Дай мне еще немного времени»._  
  
Он видит вокруг себя большую светлую комнату: голые стены и пол, свет, льющийся из окон под потолком – высоко, выше человеческого роста. Он здесь один на своей кушетке, больше никого и ничего: пустота вокруг, пустота внутри – только свет и пустота. Должно быть, он и правда заново родился.   
  
В воздухе искрится пыль – почему-то это так красиво: мельчайшие частицы, переливающиеся в солнечных лучах. Это скоро закончится, перестанет быть важным. Совсем скоро это закончится.   
  
Он одет в короткую бесформенную рубаху из льна или чего-то похожего на лен, и больше ничего – словно Адам, почти нагой и не ведающий стыда. Он еще должен дать всему живому имена. Он должен…   
  
Где-то далеко звонит колокол: не реальный, это у него в голове. Это как в детстве. Пора проснуться, Амон Котаро.   
  
Медленно-медленно он переводит взгляд на правую руку и все-таки кричит.  
  
***

Крик переходит в долгий надсадный кашель, раздирающий пересохшее горло.  
  
 _«Что со мной? Откуда это появилось?»_  
  
Это не его рука. Это чужое, чуждое, нечеловеческое… нечто. Кажется, будто злой шутник ради насмешки пришил к телу человека лапу животного – так жутко она выглядит. Но еще хуже, что это не просто глупая шутка: рука - не чучело и не протез, она растет из его тела, она принадлежит его телу и связана с ним столь же естественными узами, как и левая. Должно быть, думает он, так чувствовала бы себя женщина, изнасилованная во сне и зачавшая от насильника. Больше всего он хочет избавиться от уродливого отростка и боится думать о том, отчего этот отросток мог появиться.   
  
Они приходят очень скоро, должно быть, были рядом и слышали крик. Двое: гуль из Аогири, Татара, и… человек? в белом докторском халате. Значит, плен. Не смерть. Не новое рождение.   
  
Лицо человека кажется смутно знакомым, и…   
  
Нет.  
  
 _Правда? Только лишь смутно?_  
  
Он не хочет, чтобы этот пазл складывался. Тошнота подкатывает к горлу.   
  
Нет. Пожалуйста. Нет.  
  
Это похоже на долгий отлив перед цунами: глубоко, под толщей воды, происходит землетрясение, и огромные плиты, составляющие земную твердь, сталкиваются там, внизу. Основы мира оказываются потрясены, образуя зияющую, отверстую рану, из которой совсем скоро выплеснется смерть. Когда все уже случилось, люди наверху еще не знают, что обречены.   
Потом вода уходит. Дно океана обнажается, иногда на целые километры, будто с него сняли кожу. Такое беззащитное… с огромной раной внутри. Там, где не умолкал шум прибоя, становится тихо-тихо… океан замирает, как симфонический оркестр перед первым взмахом палочки дирижера.  
  
Должно быть, всё в эти минуты охвачено тягучей, предсмертной тоской. Земля готовится истечь кровью. Люди на берегу… что им делать в оставшееся время? Можно бежать навстречу цунами, убегать от него или стоять на месте – итог будет один. Можно ждать или уговаривать себя, что этого не может быть, что пазл сложился неправильно, потому что таких изображений не бывает. Можно – ведь можно же? – надеяться на чудо, на то, что еще реально спастись, исправить, остановить, предотвратить… но! Господи, какая тоска…  
  
А потом горизонт накрывает волна.   
  
Человек в белом халате – доктор Кано – улыбается и что-то говорит. Амон ничего не слышит кроме рева исполинских водных валов, накатывающих друг на друга. Он не знает даже, кто он: человек ли, которого погребает под собой вода, или сам океан. Он не знает, кто он и что теперь есть это тело, которое он считал своим. Оно ему больше не принадлежит. У него все отняли.   
  
Сквозь чудовищный шум не проникают никакие внешние звуки, он будто отделен от своих пленителей плотной, но проницаемой стеной. Голова болит так сильно, что, кажется, вот-вот разлетится на куски. Ему кажется, что все вокруг содрогается и рушится, но, возможно, содрогается и рушится лишь он сам. Красная капля падает и расплывается на светлой ткани рубашки. Кажется, пошла носом кровь.  
  
Доктор Кано приближается к нему как в замедленной съемке. Его улыбка очень знакома: такая же была у Донато Порпоры.   
  
«Подойди ближе, – думает Амон, – подойди ближе, и я убью тебя. Потом меня убьет гуль, и все закончится так, как и должно было».  
  
Он собирает это агонизирующее чужое тело в один тугой натянутый нерв, готовится к последнему рывку, а когда Кано подходит близко, бросается вперед. Человек падает. Амон сдавливает его шею изо всех сил, и тот хрипит, хрипит и дергается, и кровь Амона капает на его побагровевшее лицо. На какой-то краткий миг Амон видит возможность победы и чувствует мрачное торжество. А потом его отбрасывает от доктора уже знакомой дикой, нечеловеческой силой, и океан, наконец, смыкается над головой.   
  
***  
Очнувшись один в темноте, он обнимает себя как ребенок и долго плачет от беспомощности и безысходности. Он готов был драться и терпеть боль, готов был умереть в бою, но оказался не готов к тому, что его сделают гулем. Эта дурная насмешка, надругательство над человеческой природой – это оказалось много хуже смерти и пыток. Они отняли у него его собственное тело и заменили чем-то уродливым и жутким. И если человек создан по образу и подобию Бога, то по чьему образу и подобию он создан теперь?   
  
_«Как… как же мне теперь жить, если я должен есть людей? И в кого я превращусь, когда не смогу больше терпеть?»_  
  
***

Время медленно течет в этой пустой комнате, и Амон привыкает к монотонной тянущей боли, сопровождающей чувство голода. Голод отпускает его только во сне, и он не хочет просыпаться. Его не кормят, но он и не решился бы напомнить тюремщикам о еде: слишком жуткой выглядела бы теперь его трапеза.   
  
Он не знает, как долго здесь находится и что происходит снаружи. Сбежать почти невозможно: он не связан, но слишком ослабел от голода: ни с гулем, ни даже с запертой дверью ему не справиться. «Я должен идти», - думает он неотступно, но, в сущности, не знает, куда и зачем. Амон Котаро умер и похоронен в пустой могиле. Его оплакали те, кто мог оплакать. Дата его смерти значится во всех официальных протоколах. Его фотография с траурной лентой висит на доске почета CCG. Он не видел этого, но может представить с полной ясностью: он не первый и не последний следователь, чье тело не было найдено на поле боя. CCG не объявляет таких пропавшими, считается, что они были съедены гулями. Их никогда никто не ищет. Следователь старшего класса Амон Котаро мертв, и в этом нет сомнений. Если же гуль Амон Котаро явится в CCG, то будет убит своими бывшими товарищами. Кроме которых у него никого нет.   
  
Он перебирает в уме их имена и лица, и это мучительно, потому что кто-то из них уже мертв, а с остальными ему никогда уже не быть по одну сторону черты.   
Мадо-сан, Такизава, Ходжи-сан, Шинохара-сан, Сузуя, Нагачика… еще одно имя он не решается произнести даже про себя. _«Я надеюсь, ты жива… будь живой, пожалуйста…»_  
  
«Ты тоже чувствовал это? Одиночество. Бессилие. Голод». – Он так часто вспоминает гуля с глазной повязкой, так часто мысленно обращается к нему, что самому начинает казаться, что они не были просто достойными противниками. Амон думает о нем, как о друге. Может быть, они и стали бы друзьями, если бы все сложилось иначе. Сейчас же он, наверное, просто сходит с ума.   
  
Стены здесь не такие уж толстые, поэтому временами он слышит крики. Это самое жуткое в его заключении: совсем уже нечеловеческие душераздирающие вопли, от которых никуда не деться. Иногда это вой. Почти животный, но Амон знает, что воет не зверь. Кто это: пленник, как он? человек? гуль? может быть, кто-то из следователей, оставленных в живых? Почему его мучают, тогда как Амона оставили в покое? Он видит в такие минуты цель как никогда ясно: нужно выйти отсюда, чтобы найти страдающее существо и спасти его. Ему давно уже абсолютно все равно, гуль это или человек.   
  
После неудавшегося нападения Кано больше не приходит к нему. Зато приходит она. Такацуки Сен. Нет, Йошимура Это. Одноглазая Сова. Лидер Дерева Аогири. Она представляется всеми этими именами и, видимо, ждет реакции, а Амон сам поражается тому, насколько не удивлен. Это должно было много значить для него прежнего, но сейчас – просто информация. Он не знает, что с ней делать.  
  
– Вот и свиделись, Амон-кун, – говорит она с издевательской улыбкой, – как самочувствие? Не проголодался? Не обессудь уж, еда сама себя не приготовит, придется немного подождать.   
  
Она смеется, и тут раздается один из тех криков, от которых по спине Амона каплями скатывается холодный пот.  
  
– Кто это? – спрашивает он быстро. – Почему он кричит?  
  
– Ой-ой, я ведь не на допросе в CCG, Амон-кун. Да и ты больше не следователь.   
  
Больше всего Амону хочется задушить ее, но, если попытается, никогда не получит ответа. Да и глупо думать, что он сможет хотя бы приблизиться к ней.   
  
Она смотрит на него насмешливо и внимательно и, кажется, видит все, о чем он думает.   
  
–Хороший мальчик, – говорит она, глядя куда-то в сторону двери, и Амон понимает, что это о кричавшем, – Татара взял его себе. Кажется, из него должен получиться сильный гуль. Видишь ли, рождение чего-то нового неразрывно связано со страданием… Женщины рожают детей в муках, из страданий творца рождается произведение искусства… Создание чего-то действительно прекрасного редко бывает безболезненным. Мальчику придется еще немного потерпеть.   
  
– Сколько? – спрашивает он. – Сколько еще терпеть?  
  
– Откуда мне знать, Амон-кун? Столько, сколько потребуется…  
  
– Что… - он на мгновение запинается, но продолжает, цедя слова сквозь зубы. – Что я могу сделать для вас, чтобы это прекратилось немедленно?  
  
Несколько секунд она молча с удивлением смотрит на него, а потом смеется, смеется, и ее хохот многократно эхом усиливают каменные стены. Амон стискивает кулаки, едва не расцарапывая руки в кровь.  
  
– Ничего, Амон-кун, – наконец, отвечает она, – ты ничего не можешь сделать. Нужно принять, что в жизни есть вещи, в которых ты совершенно бессилен.   
  
Ему хочется броситься на нее или закричать, или то и другое сразу, но он знает, что ее это только порадует, потому закрывает глаза на своей кушетке и вспоминает молитвы, которым учился в детстве. Он уже давно не уверен в существовании Бога, но до сих пор делает это, когда нужно успокоиться. «Отче наш, сущий на небесах… – произносит он мысленно, но тут новый вопль прорезает тишину, – Слышишь ты это?! Слышишь на своих небесах?! Разве это не лучшая молитва?!».  
  
– Ты не в себе, Амон-кун, – говорит Йошимура с притворной мягкостью, – тебе нужно поесть. В следующий раз я принесу еду.  
  
Амон не собирается думать о еде. Он уже еле встает, а желудок временами скручивает дикой болью, но он не станет есть их еду. Напоследок он все-таки спрашивает:  
  
– Кто?  
  
Йошимура, кажется, некоторое время раздумывает, говорить ли ему, потом решается:  
  
– Татара сказал, что этот юноша пытался тебе помочь в той битве. Такизава, кажется…   
  
– Сейдо? Он жив?! – он тут же спохватывается и замолкает.   
  
Йошимура уходит, а он обхватывает руками голову, пытаясь унять шум крови в ушах. Его трясет, и он не знает, от радости или от ужаса. Он был уверен почему-то, что Сейдо мертв, что он был им не нужен и они убили его. Но он жив, жив… и он гуль. И его пытают где-то в этих стенах.  
  
 _«Я должен выбраться отсюда, должен во что бы то ни стало…»_  
  
Почему-то вспоминается Глазная Повязка, который там, перед самым концом, просил пропустить его. Амон не сжалился тогда и теперь сам не заслуживает жалости.   
  
***

Кажется, проходит несколько дней, прежде чем Йошимура приходит снова. Амон больше не слышит криков и надеется, что это лишь означает, что Такизаву перестали мучить. Не что-то иное.   
  
Он не знает, сколько времени пробыл здесь: по ощущениям – целую вечность, на самом деле может быть около месяца.   
  
Он старается больше спать, чтобы не думать о голоде, но часто подолгу не может уснуть из-за болезненных спазмов.   
  
Йошимура приходит не одна, с ней еще два гуля и кто-то третий. Судя по сводящему с ума запаху – человек. Гули уходят, Йошимура остается, как и человек, связанный, трясущийся, с заклеенным ртом. Амон с тревогой разглядывает их, отказываясь понимать причину появления здесь человека.   
  
– Я принесла тебе поесть, Амон-кун. Вижу, ты слишком слаб, чтобы охотиться, потому на этот раз, так и быть, накормлю тебя сама.   
  
Амон не видит ее улыбку, но знает, что она улыбается, уходя. Человек забивается в дальний угол и тихо поскуливает там от страха. Амон чувствует его пьянящий, ни на миг не ослабевающий запах. Желудок раз за разом скручивает невыносимой болью – так, как этого человека, он никогда ничего не желал.   
  
Ему тяжело вставать с кушетки, тяжело двигаться, тяжело разлеплять глаза. Он не знал, что бывает такой голод. Самое жуткое – он понимает, что мог бы прекратить эти муки Тантала одним движением кагуне, а потом есть, есть, пока не насытится теплым, свежим, ароматным…   
  
_Отче наш, сущий на небесах!  
_  
Он зажмуривается до цветных кругов перед глазами и заставляет себя оцепенеть.  
  
 _Да святится имя Твое; да придет Царствие Твое; да будет воля Твоя и на земле, как на небе…_  
  
Проходят часы или дни, а перед глазами у Амона невыносимое красное марево. Человек в углу, вероятно, устал, может быть, тоже голоден. Амон улавливает его еле слышное сопение во сне. Даже запах его пота и испражнений кажется Амону ароматом плодов райских деревьев.   
  
_хлеб наш насущный дай нам на сей день…_  
  
Он смеется, и из горла вырываются какие-то мерзкие булькающие звуки. Хлеб его насущный замер в углу, должно быть, с ужасом глядя на хрипло каркающее в притворном сне чудовище. Как ни старается, Амон не может вспомнить вкус настоящего хлеба…  
  
 _прости нам долги наши, как и мы прощаем должникам нашим_  
  
О, об этом просить он не имеет права! Амон Котаро был злым человеком, он не прощал своим должникам. Он убивал гулей просто за то, что они были, и собирался когда-нибудь спросить с Донато Порпоры за каждого убитого им ребенка. Он знает, что не заслужил прощения, но надеется, что Тот, кого он молит, милосерднее его самого.   
  
_и не введи нас во искушение_  
  
«Пусть его уведут, что бы ни случилось дальше, пусть его уведут! Я не могу больше, не могу, немогунемогу это терпеть…»  
  
 _но избавь нас от лукавого._  
  
Нет. Видимо, еще слишком рано.   
  
Йошимура приходит через вечность, и он все-таки смотрит на нее долго, долго. Она больше не смеется и не шутит.   
  
– Это скверный человек, – говорит она, махнув рукой в сторону связанного пленника, –хозяин борделя. Он торговал нелегальными мигрантками, приехавшими в Японию, чтобы вырваться из нищеты. Обманывал их, забирал паспорта. Даже ваш суд приговорил бы его к смерти. Молодой бычок, которого вы закалываете на бойне, чтобы приготовить стейк, гораздо невиннее этого существа. И он тоже живой, но его вам не жаль. Почему?  
  
Амон молчит, у него нет ответа. Слишком больно.  
  
– Ты умрешь, – выплевывает Йошимура. – Не сейчас, еще долго твое тело будет переваривать само себя.   
  
Она подходит к сжавшемуся в комок человеку и одним движением сворачивает ему шею. Труп медленно сползает на пол.   
  
– И ты умрешь бессмысленно, Амон Котаро. Ты ведь знал, что так будет? – Она кивает на тело у своих ног.   
  
Амон устало прикрывает глаза. Конечно же, он знал.   
  
***

В следующий раз ему приносят ребенка. Уже неживого, ему не нужно будет убивать.  
  
Амон находит силы подняться с кушетки, опускается на колени перед маленьким телом, покрытым синяками и кровоподтеками. Его убили не с помощью кагуне. Он смотрит на этого ребенка, а вспоминает другого – со вспоротым животом и вываливающимися внутренностями. Своего маленького брата. Лицо мальчика кажется удивленным, будто он не верил до конца, что с ним может случиться смерть. Должно быть, его маленькие братья и сестры тоже были удивлены.   
  
Дитя пахнет как ангел, его холодная кожа кажется такой тонкой, такой нежной…   
  
«Нетнетнетнетнетнетнет! Уходи, убирайся прочь, ты меня не получишь, ты никого больше не получишь, чудовище!»   
  
Амон плачет, плачет и не может остановиться. Этот поток будто смывает с его души слой застывшей, запекшейся грязи, а после он засыпает рядом с мертвым мальчиком, впервые за долгое время почти забыв о голоде.  
  
***

– Я кое-что принесла для тебя, – говорит Йошимура в следующий раз. – Нет, не то, от чего ты обычно отказываешься.  
  
Она протягивает крестик, его собственный крестик, и позволяет Амону забрать его.   
  
– Ты веришь в него? – спрашивает она. – Все еще веришь? Но если он и правда есть, то именно он сделал мир таким. Сделал нас такими.   
  
– Меня таким сделала ты, – возражает он тихо.  
  
– Я возлагала на тебя некоторые надежды, Амон Котаро. Вижу, что зря. Посмотри на себя – ты жалок, тебя уже трясет от слабости. Чего ты хочешь добиться этим? Сохранить свою душу? По-твоему, гули не имеют души?   
Ваша последняя операция – рейд на кафе – знаешь ты, кому и зачем это было нужно? Знаешь, что это было за место и кого вы убивали там? Я расскажу. «Антейку» – кофейня моего отца. Он собирал в ней таких же прекраснодушных идиотов, каким был сам, идиотов, которые не хотели убивать людей и мечтали жить с ними в мире. К нему стекались все убогие двадцатого района: родители с маленькими детьми, старики, сироты. Большинство из них не могло или не хотело охотиться на людей. Он давал им кров и работу, обеспечивал едой. Где они ее брали, можешь и сам догадаться – в основном, под мостом самоубийц, иногда подворовывали в моргах, но редко. Нельзя сказать, что никто из них никогда больше не убивал людей… Возьмем, например, твоего напарника Мадо – он напал на двух девочек-сироток, и они оказались сильней. С другой стороны, не охоться он на детей, возможно, до сих пор был бы жив…  
Со временем папочка возомнил себя душеспасителем: он стал искать отъявленных грешников и вести с ними проникновенные беседы. Тех, на кого это действовало, приглашал к себе, и вчерашние убийцы учились подавать кофе под его чутким руководством.  
А потом люди из CCG пришли туда за моим отцом и уничтожили его славное маленькое убежище. Было ли это благим поступком, Амон-кун? Ответь не мне, а себе. А если не было, то, получается, что ты уже убивал невинных.   
Я хотела бы, чтобы ты подумал об этом и еще о том, что разница между гулями и людьми не так уж велика. Изменилось только твое тело, Амон Котаро. То, что вы зовете бессмертной душой, осталось прежним. Твои чувства не изменились. Как и твоя память. Ты так же, как и человек, чувствуешь голод и боль. Ты такой же, только теперь не имеешь права жить в этом мире. Как и я. Как и мой отец. Как тысячи моих братьев и сестер.   
CCG позволено жечь наши дома и убивать наших детей. В лабораториях CCG над нами ставят опыты, и нами же нас кормят. Ваше оружие сделано из тех, кто тоже когда-то жил и дышал. Но все это, по-твоему, не преступление. Настоящее же преступление – убить работорговца и насильника, на счету которого не одна загубленная жизнь, или съесть мертвого ребенка, сбитого машиной, за рулем которой был человек. Так? Забери свой крест и подумай об этом, пока еще можешь думать.   
  
Амон сжимает в руках крест, вцепляется в него как в свое последнее спасение.   
  
Может ли это быть правдой? Они пришли целой армией убивать тех, кто не хотел зла? Они писали завещание и были готовы погибнуть, они сражались на пределе возможностей… ради чего? Их привели туда защищать людей, защищать мир от чудовищ. Но кто был настоящим чудовищем? Кто там защищал последний бастион человечности?   
  
_«Не делайте из меня убийцу!»_  
  
Он до сих пор слышит этот голос. Чудовища не умоляют о таком. Чудовища не сомневаются. Сам он не сомневался.   
  
Сколько пафосных речей и мыслей, чтобы оправдать все убийства, которые они совершают, все жертвы, на которые идут… Их всегда было больше, чем гулей – они и умирали легче: на одного опытного следователя приходилось несколько десятков тех, кто даже свой первый бой не переживет. Они тоже нужны. CCG все нужны. Одни умирают, на их место приходят другие. Хорошие люди, каждый из которых верит, что делает доброе дело. Он любил их. Он до сих пор их любит. Разве они зло? Ложь, ложь… Рейд на кафе мог быть ошибкой или преступлением CCG, но каждый из этих людей сражался ради лучшего мира. Но! А те – по другую сторону?..   
  
Наверное, если бы они не превратили кофейню в двадцатом районе в руины, он пришел бы туда теперь, чтобы просить прощения, чтобы попытаться хоть что-то исправить. Но ничего не осталось…  
  
Она хотела, чтобы было больно, и это больнее всего. Что если вся его прошлая жизнь – путь с завязанными глазами вслед за слепым поводырем? Или не слепым, но это еще хуже.   
  
_«Я возлагала на тебя некоторые надежды, Амон Котаро».  
_  
Какие надежды? Что он может сделать теперь? Ради чего она отравляет его? Неужели нужно было сотворить с ним такое, чтобы рассказать сейчас правду? Не всю – думает он. О, такие как она никогда не открывают всей правды! Есть что-то еще, очень важное, самое важное, что он должен вспомнить, что он должен понять о ней. И он вспоминает.   
  
– Лгунья, – медленно произносит он – язык с трудом ворочается во рту, – ты смеялась. Ты смеялась, когда он кричал от боли. Ты говоришь, что люди несправедливы. Возможно. Но посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ты не убила ни одного человека без куинке. Ты говоришь мне о братьях и сестрах, обреченных на смерть – что ты сделала для них? Создала бандитскую шайку? Будто я не знаю, что такое Дерево Аогири, будто не знаю, _каких_ братьев и сестер ты приблизила к себе! Ради их блага ты сделала меня таким? Ради тысяч несчастных позволила мучить Такизаву? Мальчишку, который, скорее всего, и ранить-то никого не успел! Так ты собираешься противостоять злу? О нет, вы ничем не лучше CCG! И ты не смеешь говорить мне о крови невинных.  
  
Она дергается как от пощечины и некоторое время молчит.   
  
– Я зря потратила на тебя время, – произносит она наконец, и взгляд ее полон презрения, граничащего с брезгливостью. – Ты услышал то, что должен был, но что с этим делать дальше – тебе решать. И если хочешь уйти и сдохнуть где-нибудь, я не стану задерживать.  
  
Уйти? Амон не верит своим ушам. Уйти? Его отпускают?  
  
– Такизава… – начинает он, но Йошимура прерывает его:  
  
– Такизава принадлежит Татаре. Его никто не освобождает.   
  
Она все-таки уходит, а Амон неверяще смотрит на дверь, которая остается открытой.  
  
*** 

Это, должно быть, новая шутка. Открыть дверь, а потом захлопнуть перед носом и смотреть, как надежда на его лице сменяется разочарованием. Нет, нет, слишком мелко. В одном он уверен, Йошимура не стала бы делать для него ничего, не имея далеко идущих планов. Такие как она в простоте не подадут и глотка воды нуждающемуся. Но он ведь должен идти, так? Несмотря на нее, вопреки ей, благодаря ей – как угодно. Нельзя здесь оставаться.   
  
Дальнейший путь представляется ему лабиринтом: бесконечные двери, за которыми такие же комнаты и другие двери. Ни одна из них не ведет к свободе. Существует ли вообще свобода? Не привиделась ли в долгом сне?   
  
Он собирает силы, чтобы заставить встать это неимоверно тяжелое тело и…ничего не получается.  
  
Это проклятая слабость или он почти разучился ходить? Он падает, падает каждый раз, как пытается встать на ноги. Подниматься с каждым разом все сложнее. В какой-то момент он осознает себя лежащим на полу и понимает, что эта попытка была последней.   
  
_«Смешно. Она ничем не рисковала, когда отпускала меня. Кажется, я и правда умираю»._  
  
Он переворачивается на спину и смотрит вверх, в свое низкое каменное небо.   
  
_«Я не хочу умереть здесь. Не теперь. Такизава ждет меня. Кто-то ведь должен ждать?»_  
  
Голова кружится. Как будто сотни дней и ночей после кораблекрушения он лежит на дне утлой лодки и уже не в силах встать, даже чтобы подать сигнал проходящему вдалеке кораблю. Может быть, только миражу корабля.   
  
_«Господи, неужели ты оставил меня?»_  
  
Кажется, все закончится здесь, на холодном каменном полу. Помощь не придет. Это тело, предавшее его, съедят гули. Может быть, его даже скормят Такизаве – наверняка их забавляют подобные вещи. Неужели это все? Бывший следователь? Провальный эксперимент безумного ученого? Жертва женщины, возомнившей себя пророком? Он и правда умрет бессмысленно.   
  
_«Пусть так. Пусть будет так, как Ты захочешь. Я больше не могу. Я… устал. Мой корабль потерялся, а берега не существует. Я вверяю Тебе свою душу».  
_  
Солнце садится где-то очень далеко, и каменный потолок прорезают красноватые отблески. Снаружи, должно быть, все залито огнем. Это красиво – не хочется умирать в темноте. В детстве он любил смотреть, как закатные лучи преломлялись в витражах храма и строгие своды вдруг наполнялись теплым внутренним светом. Это было так похоже на ласку, на улыбку матери, на присутствие Бога… Не нужно вспоминать, чем все обернулось. Не сейчас.   
  
Он показал бы это Акире, если бы мог, если бы было что показывать. Она стояла бы под этими сводами, светлая и ясная, как статуя Девы Марии, и солнце бы сияло в золотых волосах, и, когда оно уйдет, когда погаснет последний луч, никто не остался бы один в темноте.   
  
_«Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня одного. Мне страшно»._  
  
Где-то на грани слышимости он различает тихие робкие шаги босых ног. Он хочет позвать, но голос не слушается, это все бесполезно: он открывает рот и не может издать ни звука. Солнце уходит, и комнату накрывают тени.   
  
Оно приходит вместе с тенями – существо в черном балахоне, кажущееся нереальным. Амон не может понять, мужчина это или женщина, гуль или человек. От него пахнет страхом и кровью, и чем-то еще странно знакомым, чего он не может уловить. Существо склоняется над ним, и его черты в полутьме напоминают жуткую маску: на бледном, почти бескровном лице, обрамленном седыми прядями, чернеют сжатые губы, взгляд – полудетский, обиженно-удивленный – отдает безумием. Эти черты так знакомы и одновременно так дико искажены, что он не может понять, видятся ли они ему в предсмертном бреду или на самом деле. Он протягивает руку – дотронуться, удостовериться – и касается пальцами прохладной мокрой щеки. Живой, несомненно живой. Это радостно. Даже если он сам умирает, это все-таки радостно.   
  
– Амон-сан? – тихо, будто неверяще произносит, и голос кажется совсем не изменившимся, с теми же еле уловимыми капризными нотами. Амон никогда не был так рад чьему-то голосу.   
  
– Это я, вы узнали меня? Эта дверь раньше была заперта, и я зашел теперь – мне можно посмотреть, если открыто. Я не знал, что вы тут.   
  
Амон не может ответить.   
  
Сейдо продолжает что-то говорить – ему тяжело вслушиваться – он думает: «Только не уходи, не оставляй меня, будь рядом, пока я умираю, ведь здесь так темно!»  
  
Его тормошат и, должно быть, зовут. Чужой голос кажется далеким как шум прибоя. Откуда здесь прибой?  
  
А потом Сейдо что-то делает со своим запястьем, и хлынувшее оттуда темное, горячее, сладко пахнущее попадает на его потрескавшиеся губы и дальше, в пересохшее горло, когда он чуть приоткрывает рот. Другой рукой Такизава поднимает его голову – так удобнее глотать – и он глотает, глотает чужую кровь, жадно пьет ее, слизывает с запястья, как младенец, впервые вкусивший материнского молока, как безумный, как животное, как гуль, принимающий свое первое Причастие.   
  
***

После долгого тяжкого сна, в котором он блуждает по бесконечному лабиринту из одинаковых комнат, Амон просыпается на своей кушетке, укрытый черным балахоном, пахнущим кровью и Такизавой. Сейдо здесь нет, но ночь закончилась, и смерть отступила на время. Амон собирается найти его.   
  
Дверь по-прежнему открыта, но Амон ненавидит лабиринты. Из своей тюрьмы он выходит через окно. Снаружи прохладно, светит тусклое солнце и ноздри щекочет запах близкого океана. Здесь слишком много воздуха, так что поначалу даже трудно дышать. Это еще не свобода, но почему-то кажется, что дальше будет легче.  
  
Амон плотнее кутается в балахон, оставленный Такизавой, и находит каменистую тропку, ведущую к берегу. Этот остров, должно быть, кишит гулями, и он у всех на виду. Ему почти все равно: если кто-то попытается помешать ему, он надеется, что сможет выпустить эту штуку – кагуне, хоть никогда этого и не делал.   
  
Такизаву он находит на пляже, сидящим прямо на маленьких камнях, которые тут повсюду. Подле него крутится на четвереньках странное существо, но оно убегает при виде Амона. При свете дня Сейдо вовсе не кажется призрачным, хотя здесь произошедшие с ним изменения видятся более ясно. От прежнего беспокойного мальчика с живыми карими глазами ничего не осталось. Этот сгорбившийся молодой гуль с пергаментной кожей, ввалившимися щеками, глазами, в которых полудетская обида смешалась с обреченностью смертельно больного, не имеет с ним ничего общего. Вчера этот гуль был для Амона самым родным существом на свете.   
  
Сейдо бросает камни в воду – бессмысленно: они падают в пенящиеся волны прибоя, не оставляя даже кругов. Слишком ветрено. Маленькие камешки утонут бесследно, сколько их ни кидай.  
  
– Вы пришли, – произносит Такизава безжизненным голосом, не глядя на Амона, – хорошо. Если не сможете ходить, вас съедят здесь.   
  
Амон садится подле него. На камнях неудобно и больно сидеть, но кажется стыдным и глупым думать об этом, когда вся твоя жизнь разрушена. Он чувствует вину перед Сейдо, глубокую, как жерло вулкана: ему кажется, что вся цепь выборов и случайностей, которая привела мальчика сюда, каким-то образом зависела от него, Амона Котаро, что поступи он иначе, будь ответственнее и умнее, этого можно было избежать. У него нет слов, чтобы просить прощенья.   
  
Такизава, должно быть, хочет выговориться, не дождавшись ответа, он продолжает:  
  
– Вы были так слабы… Не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу вас таким, Амон-сан, – он тоненько противно хихикает – Амон не знал за ним такого раньше. Он смотрит в широко раскрытые, слезящиеся от ветра глаза Сейдо: в них нет ни капли веселья. – Я думал сначала: вы мертвый. То есть не вы, а кто-то. Я думал поесть, я давно уже не ел.   
  
Он поднимает очередной камешек и бросает против ветра. Далеко.  
  
– Скоро охота, вас, наверное, тоже возьмут. Там можно будет есть сколько захотите.   
  
_«Охота? Охота?! Что ты такое несешь?»_  
  
Он ничего не произносит вслух, но Сейдо, видимо, улавливает что-то в его взгляде, в изменившемся молчании. Он оборачивается к Амону всем телом, как ужаленный, вмиг забывая о своей отстраненности, и спрашивает требовательно:  
  
– Вы осуждаете меня?  
  
Амон не знает. Ему кажется, что нет, но что если только кажется? Лгать нельзя. Ни в коем случае нельзя сейчас лгать. Такизава смотрит на него больными своими глазами, кусает пальцы и ждет.   
  
_«Как надлежит судить такое создание? Что ты теперь ответишь, Амон Котаро?»_  
  
– Я не имею права, – говорит он. – Я пил твою кровь, я укрываюсь твоим плащом. Я такой же, как ты.   
  
– Не имеете права? Или не осуждаете? Думаете, я идиот?  
  
– Я думаю, что ты жертва, Такизава…   
  
– О, так вы жалеете меня? Вы вчера встать самостоятельно не могли и смеете меня жалеть?!   
  
– Я не… успокойся, пожалуйста, я тебе не враг.   
  
Такизава, взвинченный, как натянутая тетива, после усталых, примиряющих слов Амона сразу как-то сникает, сутулится и начинает слепо перебирать гальку под рукой. Вид у него становится совсем жалкий и больной.  
  
Амон протягивает ладонь – левую, человеческую – и накрывает ей бледную до прозрачности, холодную руку Сейдо. Тот крупно вздрагивает всем телом, будто прошитый электрическим разрядом. Не отнимает руку. Некоторое время они проводят в молчании. Если бы Амон смотрел, он видел бы, что губы Сейдо дрожат.   
  
– Вы ничего не знаете, – произносит наконец Такизава тонким, срывающимся голосом, – совсем ничего не знаете.  
  
– Да, – соглашается Амон, – но ты можешь мне рассказать. То, что захочешь. То, что сможешь.   
  
– Зачем мне что-то вам говорить? Разве вы можете что-то исправить? Разве способны помочь хоть кому-то? – в горечи, с какой это сказано, Амону слышится противоположное: _помоги мне, спаси меня, прими меня._  
  
– Я не знаю, – честно говорит он, – не знаю, что я могу, а чего не могу. Но я знаю, что я на твоей стороне, Такизава. Как бы то ни было – я на твоей стороне. В отличие от Аогири.  
  
– И от CCG? – продолжает Сейдо невысказанную мысль.   
  
Амону кажется, что он стоит у обрыва над рекой с огромным камнем на шее и готовится нырнуть, глупо надеясь, что выплывет.   
  
– И от CCG, да. – Он делает шаг в пустоту.   
  
Такизава сглатывает нервно и рывком отнимает руку.   
  
– Мне не нужны союзники и покровители, – говорит он резко, – я не слабый мальчик больше, вы разве не видите? Я не следователь второго класса, не ваш подчиненный, я – гуль. И здесь я намного сильнее вас.   
  
Вопреки всему Амону хочется улыбнуться. Этот Сейдо гораздо больше похож на прежнего, чем сам думает.   
  
– Я не о силе говорю. Всякая сила рано или поздно столкнется с большей, глупо на нее полагаться. Я имею в виду поддержку, то, что остается, когда нет уже никаких сил. Я… думаю, что тебя послал Бог, Такизава. Когда я думал, что он оставил меня, что нет никакой надежды, ты пришел. Разве это не знак, что он не отвернулся от нас? Разве не знак, что нам нельзя отворачиваться друг от друга?  
  
– Ха-ха, – снова этот мерзкий смех, – вы сошли с ума, Амон-сан? Боги говорят с вами? Посылают знаки? – голос истерически ломается, он почти кричит в лицо Амону:  
  
– Нет никаких богов, кроме Бога Смерти! А он никого не щадит.  
  
Амон вспоминает холодное и печальное лицо Аримы Кишо и думает о неизбежности. Он встретит их рано или поздно, если сумеет выбраться отсюда, потому что голуби и гули обречены друг на друга – так было всегда и так будет, пока не закончится охота. Он не знает, чем обернется эта встреча, и ему ожидаемо больно от мысли, что никто из них скорее всего не захочет говорить с ним. Не захочет увидеть в нем человека.   
  
– Они ведь узнают всё, непременно узнают, – говорит Такизава, закрыв лицо руками, – что я сделал. Что я еще сделаю. Я был так голоден, что хотел уже есть себя: мои пальцы так вкусно пахли. Я все облизывал их, но боялся себе навредить. Очень больно, когда отрезают пальцы, вы знаете? Не так больно, как отрезать руку или ногу или… другие вещи, но все равно. Не хочется делать это самому. И та женщина… я не хотел ее убивать, я вообще не хотел вредить ей, но у меня внутри так болело все… что мне оставалось? Я просил у нее прощения, я просил дать мне немного, совсем чуть-чуть, но она не хотела, не слышала меня. Татара все равно убил бы ее, если бы я не смог, все равно, она была обречена, она… была уже старая и сама умерла бы скоро, но тогда я не получил бы ничего, ни кусочка, и тоже умер бы. Она хотела выжить, но об этом ведь речи не было. Речь шла о том, выживу ли я. Татара сказал, если я не смогу кормиться сам, я бесполезен. Это слово такое, но оно означает, что меня убьют. – Он сглатывает, останавливая на несколько мгновений свои страшные откровения, и отнимает руки от лица, которое расплывается в воспаленной и абсолютно безумной улыбке:   
  
– Она смотрела на меня, – продолжает он еле слышно голосом почти мечтательным, – смотрела так, будто я не человек, будто я и есть гуль, понимаете? Будто не важно уже, что я говорю и чувствую, что я корчусь перед ней от боли, что я не хочу ей зла! Они все теперь так смотрят, и исправить это невозможно.   
  
Амон чувствует, как камни дробятся в его руке. Он думает о тонкой грани, что отличает человека от всех остальных существ в мире. Тонкой, как слой едва схватившегося льда на озерной глади. Этому озеру тысячи лет, и его глубину никому еще не удавалось измерить. На зеркальной поверхности отражаются звезды, но в темном придонном иле тускло мерцают глаза чудовищ, ожидающих своего часа. Страдание ломает их оковы. Существует боль, за которой человек превращается в плоть: в голод и жажду, в кусок окровавленного мяса, в животный крик, в оголенный провод, мчащий к мозгу один-единственный сигнал. За этой болью не остается никаких запретов и границ. Эта боль вскрывает тонкий лед и выпускает многовековую тьму наружу. Нельзя причинять человеку такую боль. Недопустимо.   
  
Но то, что там, внутри, за гранью, то, что сломалось, то, что кричит от боли и хочет есть, то, что потеряло всякое достоинство и, возможно, разум, то, что совершает и говорит ужасные вещи – оно ведь тоже человек? Нужно помочь ему. Нужно любить его. Сможет ли он?  
  
Амона разрывают жалость и гнев. Он хочет уничтожить их всех: лжецов, насильников, палачей, экспериментаторов, возомнивших себя творцами новой жизни, фальшивых аристократов, устраивающих человеческие бойни в своих ресторанах и совершающих кровавые жертвоприношения самим себе. Всех, для кого они оловянные солдатики, чьими жизнями жертвуют, не скупясь, разменная монета, тела, номера на колбе, материал, игрушки, еда. Он хочет, чтобы поднявшаяся внутри него волна погребла под собой их самих и творения рук их. И чувствует, как нестерпимо начинает жечь между лопатками, как разрывает болью спину и кожа там натягивается до предела, готовая уступить растущему из него живому оружию, дьявольскому отростку, требующему человеческой плоти.   
  
Нет. Только не это.   
  
Его трясет как в лихорадке, будто он уже превратился в стихию. Это страшно, потому что тело и разум перестают принадлежать ему – они становятся волной, ураганом, кипящей лавой – чем-то, что, в отличие от него, способно выплеснуть в мир всю его ярость и боль. Для этого лишь нужно перестать быть человеком. Отпустить себя. Нельзя этому уступать, не теперь: еще день, или час, еще немного – он должен оставаться собой, пока может, пусть даже это будет несколько мгновений.  
  
Он ищет внутри себя покой: внутренний стержень, который выдержит любой удар, маленький островок, не тронутый еще разрушением, и вспоминает Акиру, ее холодный и ясный взгляд, похожий на морозное утро ранней весной, ее голос…   
  
Постепенно становится легче.   
  
– Амон-сан? – тревожно окликает Такизава. Голос его пробивается издалека, будто сквозь толщу воды, а лицо расплывается бледным пятном с чернеющим провалом рта.   
  
– Сейдо, – Амон долго и тяжело дышит, прежде чем продолжить, пытаясь унять бешено бьющееся сердце, – это не им решать, кто ты – человек или гуль. Не им – тебе. Только тебе. Даже… – голос срывается в хрип, – даже сейчас.   
  
Усмешка на лице Такизавы такая горькая, что ему становится стыдно.   
  
– Прости меня, – просит Амон тихо, – если можешь, если это вообще возможно, прости меня.   
  
***

В сумерках Сейдо приводит его в свое маленькое убежище в глубине острова: полуразрушенную постройку, где остались лишь стены, крыша и кое-какой пол, а на месте окон и двери зияет пустота. На полу – пара грязных футонов и куча хлама: старая одежда и обувь, одеяла, запятнанные разводами непонятного происхождения, какие-то предметы, которых в наступающей темноте он не может разглядеть. Пахнет здесь не очень-то приятно: сыростью и гнилью, но Амону кажется, что брезгливость он оставил где-то в другой жизни.   
  
Они ложатся спать бок о бок, зарывшись в грязное тряпье. Луна не проникает в их затхлый темный сарай. Амону не спится, несмотря на неимоверную усталость, а время так медленно, тягуче движется, что будто застыло. Амону кажется, что он тонет в болоте, постепенно погружается в густую, вязкую, темную воду. Бледные лилии на маслянистой поверхности подсвечены трупным светом, но вокруг ничего не видно. Его легко, почти нежно касаются холодные тела мертвецов, обвивают тугие стебли, уходящие в глубину, а на дне ждет, сияя голодным красным зрачком и распустив водоросли волос, болотная королева. Она сидит на троне из трухлявого пня, повелевает мертвецами и самой водой. Хищная королева, которая хочет его на дно: хочет его глаза и руки, и всю его душу.   
  
Страшно.  
  
Он тонет, тонет, и красный зрачок смотрит из темноты откуда-то сверху. Амон хочет вцепиться ниже, туда, где белеет тонкая шея, но мертвецы хватают его запястья холодными длинными пальцами, и не пускают, не пускают…Трудно дышать, будто грудь придавили тяжестью, и он все глотает воздух большими глотками, старается задержать его в легких еще ненадолго и… просыпается.   
  
Такизава смотрит сверху вниз огромным нечеловеческим глазом и шипит:  
  
– Задушить меня хочешь? Потому что я гуль?   
  
Амон не помнит, что было сначала, а что потом, все перепуталось: мертвецы, утаскивающие его на дно, какуган, сверлящий из темноты, цепкие руки Сейдо и тяжесть его тела. Все перепуталось, вывернулось наизнанку – снова чертов лабиринт, а он не знает, где выход, не знает, что делать. Наверное, выхода нет – только мутная вода и трясина, в которую его засасывает. Как он может задушить единственное живое существо в этом месте? Единственное живое существо рядом с ним?  
  
Сейдо склоняется к его лицу, будто пытаясь высмотреть что-то – что можно разглядеть в такой темноте? Амон чувствует тепло его тела, жесткого, костистого, и мелкую дрожь, отдающуюся в нем самом. Руки Такизавы на его запястьях холодные, как у мертвецов из сна, но сам он живой, теплый, настоящий. Что-то с ним происходит – Амон пока точно не понимает что.   
  
– Это сон, кошмар, – Амон пытается его успокоить, – я не собирался вредить тебе.   
  
– Мне тоже снятся кошмары, – шепчет Такизава, ослабляя хватку на запястьях, – теперь часто, намного чаще, чем раньше. Я не хочу смотреть им в лица, но, когда сплю, они сами появляются. Люди, которых я убил. Они боятся меня, ненавидят меня. Они не знают, что я тоже боялся, что я защищал их, что я ненастоящий гуль, что я… что мне было так больно… Они, как и ты, думают, что можно выбирать, но на самом деле выбора-то никакого и нет.  
  
«Всегда есть выбор», – хочет сказать Амон – но не успевает, потому что руки Сейдо подламываются, и он оказывается так близко, что ближе, кажется, уже некуда. Его волосы падают Амону на лицо.  
  
– Я так устал, – Амон слышит в его голосе слезы, – я ведь все равно боюсь смерти, боюсь боли. Я думал раньше, что нет ничего страшнее, чем гули. Но меня заживо разделывал человек, а другие люди, если поймают, сделают из меня оружие, так ведь? Никуда не деться от страха… Почему это происходит со мной? Я ведь всего лишь хотел быть лучше, хотел быть больше, чем я есть – неужели это так плохо? Я хотел, чтобы вы ценили меня, чтобы Мадо… чтобы она… – он не договаривает, захлебываясь слезами.  
  
«Это несправедливо, неправильно, – думает Амон, – столько страдания в этом мире. Разве это посильная ноша для человека? Неужели Ты будешь просто смотреть, как нас размалывает гигантскими жерновами, как мы тонем, как падаем на дно? Я бы все сделал для него, но что я могу?»  
  
Жалость разъедает его сердце, как кислота, – это почти физически больно: там, где была броня, остается разверстая рана; прикоснись к ней – и взвоешь. Жалость ест глаза, и они истекают соленым и горьким. Жалость сжимает грудину тисками и не дает дышать. Амон держит гуля в своих объятиях и гладит его тонкую спину с острыми крыльями лопаток. Спина содрогается под его руками.   
  
Сейдо слепо тычется холодными, мокрыми от слез губами куда-то ему под подбородок, потом выше – пока не находит губы. Замирает, коротко вздохнув. Амон не отталкивает его и не поощряет – все это похоже на продолжение безумного сна: он должен быть удивлен, взволнован, он должен чувствовать что-то яркое: отвращение или вожделение, но нет ни того, ни другого, а только всепоглощающая жалость и нежность, почти материнская. Хотя откуда ему знать? Чужие губы невесомо касаются открытой раны – солоно. Это должно быть больно, но боли нет, да и откуда ей быть, если все это никак не может быть реальным?   
  
Во сне Сейдо обрамляет его лицо ладонями и снова целует: лоб, глаза, губы – выцеловывает крест. Звездный свет на миг прорезает темную воду до самого дна: из тысячелетнего мрака человек взывает к Богу, взывает к другому человеку в извечном чаянии абсолютной, нерассуждающей любви. Припадает к пересохшему источнику в надежде услышать шум морского прибоя. Во сне Амон переворачивается – тяжело и странно, будто только учится управлять этим телом – и укладывает притихшего, покорного Сейдо на спину, нависая над ним. Тот, откидывая голову назад, выгибает длинную шею и обнажает в высшей степени уязвимости белое беззащитное горло. Амон смотрит на его ломаную линию, завороженный этой открытостью, этим бесстыдством, происходящим не от искушенности, а от незнания греха. Он гладит, гладит это горло кончиками пальцев, будто боясь повредить случайно или запятнать своим уродством, склоняясь, касается его губами – легко-легко. Пересохшее русло наполняется водой медленно, но когда-нибудь, Амон верит, поток этой реки сметет все преграды и доберется до моря. Нескоро, сам он не доживет, но так ли уж это важно?  
  
Во сне Амон почти не чувствует своего тела, ему так поразительно легко, будто он обратился в птицу. Сейдо коротко стонет и притягивает его ближе, вжимает в себя в безумном, отчаянном порыве. Амон обнимает его целомудренно, как заплутавшего ребенка, шепчет в светлую макушку:  
  
– Нет, Сейдо. Тебе ведь не _это_ нужно.   
  
Он сам не знает, почему уверен, что нет никаких преград и нечего переступать: они и так уже ближе всего на свете. Просто обнимает, вбирает в себя, закрывает собой от мира потерянное и несчастное человеческое существо. Сейдо судорожно дышит ему в ключицу.   
  
– Мама, – говорит он неожиданно мягко. – Только она обнимала меня так. Когда я был маленьким. Я много плакал в детстве. Обижался, если все шло не так, как должно было, не так, как я хотел, – он замолкает, будто вспоминая что-то, потом продолжает уже совсем другим голосом, – больше никогда не будет так, как я хочу. Я могу выплакать целое море – все равно.   
Вы думаете, кто-то услышит? Разве у гуля может быть мать или отец? Разве они станут любить его? Разве хоть кто-то станет?   
  
– Я стану, – говорит Амон и удивляется тому, как решительно это прозвучало, – если больше некому, я буду любить тебя.   
  
– Что… что сказала бы Мадо, если бы увидела нас такими?   
  
Это вопрос – не к нему, да Амон и не знает, что сказала бы Акира, но, скорее всего, она нашла бы правильные слова. Она всегда их находила. Лучше ей, конечно, не видеть – она будет страдать. Светлая память – только для мертвых, если Акира увидит их такими, ей не останется и этого. Он думает, что в мире, к которому он сам стремился, в мире, очищенном от гулей, ни ему, ни Такизаве нет места. Он бы отдал людям свою жизнь – с радостью – чтобы не быть разорванным изнутри, не быть чужим для самого себя. Но Сейдо? Отдал бы он им и Сейдо?  
  
«Выведи меня отсюда, – думает Амон, баюкая в своих объятиях уснувшего гуля, – выведи нас обоих и всех, кто ищет, кто ждет, кто устал стучать в закрытые двери. Я думал, что знаю, куда идти, но оказался здесь. Мой путь был ошибкой? Всю жизнь я боролся со злом, но зло теперь во мне, зло в моем ближнем – значит ли это, что мы и есть зло? Выведи меня из этого лабиринта: я хочу быть свободным, хочу понять, наконец, что правильно, что я должен делать, чтобы в мире было меньше страдания. Хочу понять, что мне делать с моей жизнью».   
  
***

Первое, что видит Амон, проснувшись: давешнего уродца, сидящего на пороге хижины. Он смотрит на них пристально нечитаемым взглядом, от которого становится неловко. Сейдо, кажется, чувствует то же самое: натягивает до подбородка одеяло и выглядит как подросток, застигнутый за нехорошим.   
  
– Что ты тут высматриваешь? Интересное увидел? – Такизава пытается скрыть смущение за нарочитой грубостью.   
  
– Теперь он будет спать здесь? – гуль кивает на Амона.   
  
Кажется, вопрос застает врасплох их обоих: Сейдо молчит, на бескровном лице некрасивыми пятнами выступает румянец.   
  
– Тебе какое дело? – наконец, находится он. – Места здесь достаточно, твой футон мы не трогали.   
  
В противоположном углу и правда лежит еще одна груда тряпья, видимо, скрывающая футон. Неизвестно почему Амона коробит мысль о соседстве этого существа с Такизавой. Гуль безразлично пожимает плечами:  
  
– Все равно, если не дерется и не кричит по ночам. Сегодня охота, тебе приказано идти. Он тоже пойдет?  
  
– Он способен сам говорить за себя, – Амону надоедает это нарочитое игнорирование его присутствия.   
  
Гуль пару секунд равнодушно смотрит на него круглыми немигающими глазами, затем молча разворачивается и уходит. Пусть. Амон не знает, как вести себя с ними: в прежней его жизни с гулями приходилось говорить почти всегда лишь во время боя.   
  
– Это Шикорае, – Сейдо мрачно разглядывает прожженное в нескольких местах одеяло и, кажется, всячески избегает смотреть на Амона, – он тоже здесь ночует иногда. Он немного… не в себе.   
  
– Я понял.  
  
Солнце, неяркое, но ласковое, просачивается даже в их мрачное убежище. Амон подходит к оконному проему, чтобы немного погреться в теплых лучах, которые столь неохотно пропускает вниз густая листва, и долго стоит так в молчании, закрыв глаза, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Сейдо громко сопит за его спиной, видимо, желая, но не решаясь заговорить первым. Амон оборачивается к нему, наконец:  
  
– Этот гуль говорил про охоту. Охоту на людей? – спрашивает он устало.   
  
– Вы же знаете, – Сейдо нервно теребит края дырки в одеяле, делая ее еще больше, –прекрасно понимаете, о чем он говорил.   
  
– И часто вы охотитесь так?  
  
– Раз в пару месяцев. Примерно. Если делать запасы, надолго хватает.   
  
– Запасы? Вы храните людей в холодильниках?  
  
– Некоторые не могут охотиться. Но они все равно нужны, для другого. Мы должны их кормить.   
  
– Дерево Аогири заботится о слабых? Как это… благородно.  
  
Сейдо вскидывает на него беспокойный, затравленный взгляд, и говорит быстро, захлебываясь словами, будто пытаясь убедить:  
  
– Вам совсем необязательно туда идти, вы не должны… Я принесу что-нибудь для вас, я…  
  
– Сейдо, – прерывает Амон мягко, – что ты такое говоришь?  
  
Такизава замолкает, он сморит на Амона пристально и тревожно и снова начинает кусать пальцы.   
  
– Вы хотите умереть? – спрашивает он тихо.  
  
«Хочу ли я? – думает Амон. – Или все еще надеюсь, что есть некий смысл в том, что я остался в живых?»  
  
– Не здесь, – говорит он, – не сейчас.   
  
– Тогда вы должны есть. Чтобы жить. Вы ведь гуль, Амон-сан, что бы вы там о себе ни думали, вам придется есть людей. – Сейдо растолковывает ему это как ребенку или умалишенному.   
  
– Знаю, послушай… – Амон мучительно пытается подобрать слова, – то, что случилось с нами, похоже на дьявольскую игру, вымороченный спектакль, где мы – в роли марионеток. Нас не спросили, хотим ли мы играть в эти игры, и никогда не спросят: она написала сценарий и распределила роли заранее. Нас лишили права выбора, но я… я не думаю, что все до конца предопределено за нас. Она думает, что знает все наперед – Одноглазая Сова – но это не так. Она не знает нас. Мы сами себя не знаем. Ты можешь стать больше, чем ты есть, Сейдо. Если захочешь.   
  
Такизава смотрит на него, распахнув глаза, будто ожидая, что Амон скажет что-то еще, что-то, что снова перевернет его мир и сможет все исправить. Но не существует никакого таинственного ключа, открывающего любую дверь. У Амона есть только вера – не чудо, и, видимо, поняв это, Сейдо разочарованно встряхивает головой, будто отгоняя наваждение.   
  
– У вас рассудок помутился от голода, – говорит он, – это случается с гулями. С людьми, должно быть, тоже, но мне не приходилось испытывать. Завтра я вам что-нибудь принесу, подождите немного.  
  
– Сейдо, – чем сильнее Амону хочется кричать, тем мягче он пытается говорить, – я не останусь в Дереве Аогири. Я не принадлежу этим людям, этим гулям, – исправляется он. – Мне отвратительно то, что они творят, я не могу жить здесь и ждать, когда ты принесешь мне мяса убитых людей. Не могу и охотиться с ними, я следователь по гулям, а не один из них, как бы то ни было.   
  
– Вы… вернетесь в CCG? – спрашивает Такизава почти неслышно. Он кажется потрясенным.  
  
– Нет, я не могу вернуться.   
  
– Тогда куда вы пойдете?  
  
– Не знаю, – признается Амон, – попробую узнать что-то о Глазной Повязке, о кофейне в двадцатом районе, о CCG. О себе. Если все вещи имеют и другую сторону, может быть, б _о_ льшую, но скрывающуюся в тени, то там и следует искать правду.   
  
– Вы бросаете меня. – Это не вопрос, голос Сейдо опасно дрожит, глаза поблескивают влажно.   
  
– Пойдем со мной, – говорит Амон горячо, – не нужно тебе быть с ними, уйдем вместе.   
  
– Я гуль, убийца, вы – сумасшедший, куда мы пойдем? – обманчиво спокойно спрашивает Сейдо.  
  
– Мы найдем выход, обязательно, я обещаю.  
  
– Как, – Такизава кусает палец так сильно, что струйка крови стекает по подбородку, – как ты можешь обещать что-то? Ты лжец! – кричит он исступленно. – Я думал, ты друг, думал, тебе не все равно, но ты такой же, как другие! Куда ты поведешь нас? Прямиком в CCG? Чтобы Мадо сделала из нас куинке в свою коллекцию? Или из меня одного – тебя она, может, и пощадила бы! Этого ты хочешь, Амон Котаро? Смеяться надо мной вместе с Мадо? – он задыхается, голос срывается в рыдание. – О, лучше бы ты умер тогда! Лучше бы ты умер!   
  
_«Господи, что я наделал?!»_  
  
– Сейдо… – Амон делает шаг к нему – дотронуться, успокоить.  
  
– Молчи! – кричит Такизава, он поднимается, выставляя перед собой руки. – Молчи, предатель, не приближайся ко мне! – За его спиной темным плащом вырастают крылья кагуне. В заплаканных глазах – яростная, жгучая ненависть. – Уходи. Уйди сейчас, или я убью тебя.  
  
«Мне так жаль. Бедное дитя, прости меня. Я должен уйти, потому что, если останусь, никто нас уже не спасет. Некого будет спасать. Если существует для таких как мы хоть капля надежды, я должен найти ее». Он говорит:  
  
– Я вернусь за тобой, если выживу. Найду, где бы ты ни был. Пожалуйста, только дождись. Не исчезай, Сейдо.   
  
Вечером, во время отлива, похитив одну из лодок, стоящих на причале, Амон покидает остров Русима.   
  
***

Токио кажется чужим. Нет, это он сам здесь чужой. Странно во всем этом сиянии огней и многоголосом шуме идти не знакомыми дорогами, а искать подворотни и углы потемнее, уходить, прятаться, закрывать лицо капюшоном и отводить глаза. Странно бояться увидеть здесь знакомые лица.   
  
Иногда он встречает гулей, обычно таких же потерянных и оборванных, как и он сам. Изредка они проявляют к нему какой-то интерес, пытаются заговорить. Он не знает, о чем разговаривать с ними, да и они, видимо, быстро признают в нем чужака, потому что почти сразу уходят, опасливо озираясь. Что если им доводилось видеть прежнего Амона Котаро?   
  
Попытки разузнать что-то о разрушенном кафе в двадцатом районе ни к чему не приводят. Им страшно, просто страшно – понимает Амон. Эта история была слишком громкой.  
  
Порой гули нападают на него, и все становится почти как раньше. Чему он действительно хорошо научился в прежней жизни, так это убийству гулей. Он знает их: их повадки, их запах, их силу и слабость, их излюбленные места. Он охотник, умеющий выследить и уничтожить самого страшного хищника. Он один из них. У него тот же запах и те же повадки. У него есть кагуне, его влечет аромат человеческой плоти, живой или мертвой. Он должен скрываться, бежать от людей с чемоданами. Должен сопротивляться чудовищу внутри себя.   
  
Он спит в ночлежках, мусорных баках, безлюдных углах и катакомбах. Ест… мало что ему столь же противно, как то, что он ест. В основном, это те самые гули, которые пытаются его убить. Дружить здесь не с кем. Вернувшись в Токио, Амон чувствует себя прокаженным, еще не вполне умершим, но уже отвергнутым живыми.   
  
Он ищет что-то в этом огромном, похоронившем его городе, и сам не знает, что именно. Может быть, Глазную Повязку. А может, и самого себя.   
  
В какой-то из дней, задремав в еще никем не облюбованном закутке катакомб под мерный шум дождя снаружи, он замечает боковым зрением гуля в темном балахоне, подобном его собственному. Внутренне подбирается и ждет. Гуль подходит ближе, приказывает глухо: «Просыпайся» и еще до того, как Амон успевает опомниться, вздергивает его на ноги и пригвождает к стене щупальцами кагуне. Очень знакомого кагуне. Амон тяжело дышит, пытаясь вырваться, но гуль быстрее и сильнее: он еще раз встряхивает его так, что искры начинают сыпаться из глаз. Капюшон сползает с головы Амона, и гуль внезапно останавливается.  
  
– Амон-сан? – гуль снимает капюшон, а Амон долго вглядывается, прежде чем узнать прежнюю ясноглазую девочку в этом жутком существе. «Как и Сейдо, – думает он тоскливо, – то же самое». От Ясухисы Куроны пахнет разложением и гниющей плотью, ее взгляд, тяжелый, давящий, полон нечеловеческой какой-то ненавистью. Он не спрашивает про Наширо – это лишнее.  
  
– Вы тоже? – произносит она с притворным удивлением, отпуская его. Голос у нее изменился: сделался хриплым и более низким. Она смеется как человек, которому совсем не смешно, потом резко обрывает смех и бормочет несвязно:   
  
– Вот ведь… какая ирония… как это забавно, что вы, именно вы… правда? – обращается она будто не к нему. – Но почему? Как это случилось?  
  
– Я был в плену у Аогири, – отвечает он просто, – я не хотел этого.   
  
– А! Ну конечно же, конечно же вы не хотели… вы хотели и дальше работать на CCG и считать себя воплощением справедливости, да? Все ведь было так просто. А теперь… Аогири, операция, человеческое мясо… как вам на вкус человечина, Амон-сан? Почему вы молчите? Вам стыдно?  
  
Амон не желает отвечать. Он смотрит в ее изможденное нервное лицо, на котором горят лихорадочным, ведьминским огнем подсвеченные ненавистью глаза. Ненависть эта – не к нему, но и ему достается тоже, как свидетелю, как причастному.   
  
– Вы ведь не ели их? Людей? – Опять этот презрительно-жалостливый взгляд свысока, будто это он сошел с ума, а не весь мир вывернут наизнанку. Амон уже почти привык. Он не спорит.   
  
– Белое вам не к лицу, – говорит Курона позже, когда они сидят бок о бок, пытаясь согреться. Одежда ее промокла, она обнимает себя, удерживая тепло, и стучит зубами.   
  
– Что?  
  
– Я о безупречности. Вы тратите слишком много сил на то, чтобы к вашим белым одеждам не пристала грязь.   
  
Амон нервно смеется.  
  
 _«О, если бы ты знала! Если бы ты только знала!»_  
  
– У меня темные одежды, – говорит он, – на них не все видно и не всем. Там довольно грязи, но я сохраню это для исповеди.   
  
Они долго молчат, слушая монотонный перестук капель. Амон не любит дождь: он похож на слезы, на глухую, безысходную тоску смертельно больного, которую ничто не может утолить.   
  
– Мне страшно убивать, – говорит Курона, – что людей, что гулей. Каждый раз я будто переступаю черту внутри себя. Ей пора бы уже давно стереться, но она никак не стирается. Иногда мне кажется, что если ее не будет, я не смогу вернуться. Не найду дорогу домой.   
  
– Не стирай ее, – просит Амон, – может быть, эта черта – страх отнять чужую жизнь – то, к чему человечество шло все это время? Кем мы станем, если отбросим его?  
  
 _Кем мы стали, когда его отбросили?_  
  
«Это не то, – думает он, – не то, совсем-совсем другое! Мы не могли иначе, мы не могли оставить людей один на один с гулями без всякой защиты! Позволить им просто жить, значит позволить просто убивать: детей, взрослых, чьих-то родных. Это неправильно. Это… не милосердие, к черту такое милосердие!»  
  
 _«Хочешь убить меня?» – спрашивает седой юноша с глазами безумца.  
_  
Больно.  
  
***  
Когда дождь заканчивается, они вместе с Куроной крадут на заднем дворе небольшого продуктового магазина несколько деревянных ящиков. Амона веселит эта почти детская шалость, хотя в детстве он и не делал ничего подобного. Ящики пойдут на дрова.  
  
В подземных катакомбах холодно и сыро. Они еле-еле разводят костер и греются, протягивая к нему озябшие руки и ноги. Курона кутается в широкую черную накидку.   
  
– Почему? – спрашивает Амон. – Почему вы пошли на такое?  
  
– CCG убило мою семью.   
  
– Это доктор Кано тебе сказал?  
  
– Это правда.   
  
Амон замолкает. Ему больно от мысли, что это может быть правдой.  
  
– Это ведь не повод становиться людоедом, – говорит он тихо спустя какое-то время.  
  
– Да? – взвивается Курона. – А что нам было делать, по-вашему? Закончить академию и работать на убийц? Уйти и тихо сидеть где-нибудь, до конца жизни делая вид, что ничего не знаем? Потому что, вы же понимаете, если бы появилось малейшее подозрение, что нам что-то известно, нас тоже нашли бы убитыми «гулем».  
  
– Если бы у вас нашлись доказательства, можно было предать это огласке и…  
  
– Не было у нас доказательств, – перебивает его Курона, – но я знаю, что это CCG. Ни один гуль не проник бы в наш дом, если бы они защищали его как следует.   
  
– Так ты хотела отомстить CCG, Курона? Стать гулем и убивать людей, чтобы отомстить CCG? Но… как?  
  
– Доктор Кано сказал, что поможет нам, что найдет способ.   
  
– Что если он солгал? – осторожно предполагает Амон. – Курона, ты знаешь, чем занимался доктор Кано? Для чего ему нужно было превращать людей в гулей? Наверняка ведь это не самоцель…  
  
– Я не знаю. – Она пожимает плечами. – Разве он кому-то что-то рассказывает? Разве можно понять его истинные цели?  
  
«Зачем же вы доверились ему?» – едва не спрашивает он, но вовремя останавливается. Как найти правду, если вся твоя прежняя жизнь основывалась на лжи? Если ты ребенок-сирота, и взрослый человек в сутане или докторском халате с доброй улыбкой обещает открыть тебе истину. Обещает помочь. Обещает заменить тебе семью. Амон Котаро не имеет права никого упрекать в легковерии.  
  
– Хорошо, что я встретила вас, – говорит Курона. – Вы ведь знаете, где он. Я должна его найти.   
  
Амон не отвечает, не может найти подходящих слов для отказа.  
  
– Это ради Наширо, – объясняет она через некоторое время, – нужно нас разделить. Нам так не очень удобно, к тому же, я скучаю по ней.   
  
Она распахивает накидку и с чуть смущенной безумной улыбкой показывает ему живот с огромной гниющей раной, в очертаниях которой можно уловить подобие женского лица. Амон с трудом сдерживает подкатывающую тошноту.   
  
– Я забочусь о ней, как могу, – продолжает Ясухиса с нежностью в голосе, – ведь у меня больше нет никого. CCG все у меня отняло, и даже ее, даже Наширо пыталось отнять, но я ее вовремя спасла.   
  
– Что… – Амон сглатывает, – что ты сделала? Как ты ее спасла?  
  
– Я ее поглотила. Чтобы мы всегда были вместе, чтобы она жила во мне. Но теперь я чувствую в ней достаточно сил, чтобы отделиться.   
  
Его все-таки рвет, желчью и кровью, выворачивает наизнанку. То ли от запаха разложения, то ли от мысли о девочке, которая съела свою сестру, а теперь хочет ее воскресить. Может быть, просто от голода. Стыдно. Курона брезгливо смотрит на него.  
  
– Амон-сан, – произносит она, когда он, вытерев рот, снова садится рядом с ней у костра, – так где он? Где доктор Кано?  
  
– Я не знаю, – ложь выходит у него удивительно легко, – когда я стал им больше не нужен, мне завязали глаза, отвезли куда-то и выбросили. Они никогда не говорили, где мы находимся.  
  
– Неужели? – Курона всматривается в него и, кажется, не верит ни единому слову. – А если я попрошу вас вспомнить хоть что-нибудь? Звуки или запахи. Любые приметы этого места.   
  
– Пахло известью и бетоном. Может быть, это было вроде заброшенной стройки.   
  
– Вот как? Лаборатория на заброшенной стройке? Как интересно… – протягивает Курона. А что если вы меня обманываете, Амон-сан? Что если мне стоит расспросить вас более убедительно? – Она выпускает кагуне, и его толстые гладкие отростки цвета свежего мяса медленно оплетают Амона.   
  
– Будешь меня пытать? – Он улыбается ей. Это так трудно – Амон почти забыл, как улыбаться. Мышцы лица задеревенели и подчиняются с трудом.  
  
Курона отшатывается от него, убирая кагуне.  
  
– Я могу убить вас, – говорит она, – если вы солгали.   
  
– Можешь, – соглашается Амон, – я часто здесь бываю, ты легко меня найдешь. Только я буду сопротивляться, имей в виду.   
  
Курона не отвечает. Она остается с ним до наступления темноты, потом уходит, плотнее запахнувшись в накидку, ссутуленная одинокая девочка, потерявшая все, кроме ненависти.   
  
***

Они встречаются на том же месте спустя несколько дней. Амон приходит поспать и погреться. Курона жадно обгладывает чью-то руку: судя по мерзкому запаху, принадлежащую некогда гулю. Она встает было в боевую позицию, но, узнав его, спокойно садится и продолжает есть. Амон сам приносит ящики и разводит костер.  
  
– Как ваши дела? – спрашивает Курона, будто они просто старые знакомые, и дела у них самые обычные.  
  
Амон пожимает плечами. Дела его никак: он снова ничего не узнал.   
  
– А я видела кое-кого, пока искала заброшенные стройки. – Она смотрит на него многозначительно. – Ваших бывших коллег, Амон-сан. Они кромсали там какого-то несчастного, но я была слишком далеко. Да и не стоит мне вмешиваться, пока не найду Кано.   
  
Она надолго задумывается о чем-то, лицо ее постепенно темнеет, становится жестче.  
  
– Вы уже встречались с ними? – спрашивает Курона после длительного молчания.   
  
Амон отрицательно качает головой. Он не уверен, хочет ли этого: хотя бы мельком посмотреть на прежних коллег, увидеть, что с ними все хорошо (а если нет?) и жизнь идет своим чередом. Зато совершенно уверен, что не хочет, чтобы они видели его такого.   
  
– Мы встречались, – говорит она как-то нервно, и какуган делает ее лицо устрашающим, – это просто… как встреча выпускников… – Она улыбается ему вымученно, будто пытается скрыть сильную боль. – Бывали на встрече выпускников, Амон-сан? Это праздник. Все собираются и рассказывают, кем же они стали. Может быть очень интересно: кто-то стал гулем, а кто-то носит куинке больше собственного роста…   
  
Ее голос, да и вся она – как натянутая тетива, как сжатая до предела пружина: еще мгновение – и сорвется, и стрела полетит в цель или… или скорее откроется маленький шлюз, не выдержав напора, и хлынет черная смрадная ядовитая масса, которая погребет в себе и саму Курону, и все вокруг.   
  
– Все смеются, – продолжает она, не глядя на Амона, а будто находясь там, на этой встрече. – Много смеются… это же весело! Праздник! Потом танцуют… только это не обычный танец, здесь есть правило: кто оступится – будет убит. Мы думали, что отлично справимся, но невозможно ни разу не оступиться, если тебе есть, что терять. – Она останавливается и вдруг спрашивает прежним, детским голосом – Мы собирались убить его, Широ? Мы правда-правда собирались убить его? Разве мы не остановились бы в последний момент? – Она закрывает лицо руками и некоторое время молчит.   
  
Амон хочет обнять ее, хочет обнять их всех, этих несчастных детей – людей и гулей – хочет утешить их и плакать вместе с ними, и защищать их, каждого из них, от всего мира, друг от друга и от самих себя. Но этого слишком мало. Поэтому он просто подбрасывает немного дощечек в костер, чтобы она согрелась. Курона продолжает, и голос ее снова становится низким и хриплым:  
  
– Он зато не колебался, – выплевывает она с ненавистью. – Никогда не колебался. Это забавно – смотреть на кого-то, кто корчится от боли? Забавно – вспороть живот и выпустить кишки? Истыкать тело ножами? Я буду учиться у него и постараюсь быть очень веселой, когда оторву его мерзкие руки и ноги, а потом вскрою его как поросенка, набитого яблоками! Если это так весело, я буду смеяться, когда заберу его сердце! Все равно оно ему не нужно.   
  
– Кому? – спрашивает Амон. – Кому ты хочешь отомстить?  
  
– Рею. Сузуе. Вы ведь с ним знакомы?  
  
 _Ох…_  
  
– Убийство Сузуи ее не вернет. И болеть не перестанет, поверь мне.   
  
– Знаю. Но мне станет лучше. Нам обеим станет. Если… когда она вернется, Рей должен быть мертв. Он заслужил это. Он больше ее не тронет.   
  
– Курона…  
  
– Ну хватит уже! А ты бы простил? Вспомни их – тех, кого любишь, хорошенько вспомни! А теперь представь, что кто-то убивает их, отнимает у тебя. Вспомни тех, кто сделал тебя гулем против воли, тех, кто смеялся над твоей болью. И прости. Ты уже всех простил, Амон Котаро?!  
  
Вот так. Он никого не может спасти, никому не может помочь. Бег по кругу из боли и мести продолжится. В этом мире слишком много ненависти. Нет причин, по которым Курона не должна убить Сузую. Нет причин, по которым Сузуя должен оставить жизнь Куроне. Кроме одной – они оба дороги ему. Он не должен выбирать. Он не может выбирать. Мир не станет лучше, если кто-то из них умрет.  
– Ты должна быть осторожна, Ясухиса, – говорит он, – ради Наширо. Ради ваших родителей. Сузуя – очень сильный боец. Думаю, никто из них не хотел бы, чтобы ты погибла. И еще. Знаешь… если убьешь его, ты тоже причинишь кому-то боль.   
  
Она смотрит на него насмешливо. Амон знает все, что она скажет наперед: это нетрудно угадать. Впрочем, разве он сам сказал ей что-то новое?  
  
– Мы всегда осторожны, Амон-сан. Я ведь должна беречь ее, пока она во мне. А Сузуя… почему меня должно волновать, что кто-то будет плакать по нему?  
  
– Потому что ты снова запустишь это чертово колесо. И расплачиваться будет кто-то третий. Всегда расплачивается кто-то третий. Мертвые больше не страдают, им все равно. А живые не знают, куда деться от своей боли, и выбирают месть. Ты сама сказала: как не оступиться, если тебе есть, что терять?  
  
– Вы хотите остановить это колесо? В одиночку?  
  
– Не уверен, что я тот, кто сможет это сделать. Знаешь, один человек почти две тысячи лет назад сказал, что мы должны возлюбить своих врагов. Он хотел остановить чертово колесо, но мир и поныне там. Ему удалось победить Смерть, но не человеческую природу. Я не могу возлюбить своих врагов, я ненавижу их и желаю, чтобы им воздалось по делам их. Я слабый человек, который всю жизнь пытался откреститься от своей слабости, но остался там же, где и был. Я думал, что мир будет исправлен, если в нем не станет гулей, но это ложь, это та же слабость – думать, что зло – это только то, что вовне. Как ложь и то, что месть вернет тебе покой. Тебе ведь больно не потому, что Сузуя жив, а потому, что Наширо нет. Но ты очень смелый человек, Курона, потому что любила ее так сильно, несмотря на то, что любящему всегда есть, что терять. Я… всегда боялся этого, боялся, что когда-нибудь все потеряю, и мир рухнет, а меня раздавит под обломками. Что если кто-то потеряет меня, то с ним случится то же самое. Но я все потерял, а мир не рухнул, он остался висеть в воздухе, как гимнаст на тонком канате под сводами цирка. Он упадет однажды, но если жить только страхом падения, то ты будто заранее мертв. В этом мире нет ничего прочного, ничего долговечного, и что если можно было просто позволить себе танцевать в воздухе, пока не упадешь? Что если можно было… – Он закрывает руками лицо, потому что это лишнее, совсем лишнее: то, что никто не должен был услышать, то, что не должно никогда быть сказано.   
  
Курона молчит, и их маленький костер едва тлеет. Амон думает, что должен сказать ей что-то еще, потому что внутри у нее тоже незарастающая открытая рана, и там сплелись друг с другом неразрывно мертвая, вечно живая девочка с грустными глазами и смеющийся мальчик.   
  
– Я не могу возлюбить врагов, – голос звучит хрипло после продолжительного молчания, – но я не хочу больше играть в их игры. Я проигравший, я выхожу из игры и стираю ее правила. Может быть, я умру – не страшно. Мне нужно сейчас узнать правду об этом мире. Тот человек сказал, что истина сделает нас свободными – хорошо, потому что я хочу этого, хочу выйти наконец из лабиринта и разрушить его, чтобы никто больше не заблудился в темноте. Ты… ты ведь тоже хочешь узнать правду, Курона? Не то, что рассказали CCG, Кано, или кто-то еще, чтобы дергать нас за ниточки. Мы могли бы искать выход вместе. Может быть, нам удалось бы понять, зачем нужна была вся эта боль.  
  
Она долго молчит, внимательно глядя ему в лицо.   
  
– Что если она ни зачем? Просто так, потому что сумасшедший всесильный ребенок решил поиграть?  
  
– Или потому, что мы можем выбирать, что делать с собой и миром. Каждый из нас.  
  
– Ты говоришь так, будто у тебя есть что-то, недоступное другим, Амон Котаро. По-прежнему строишь из себя учителя?  
  
Он смеется.  
  
– Нет, теперь нет. У меня нет ничего, совсем ничего, даже сам я себе не принадлежу. Я просто… не хочу больше бояться…  
  
Он уходит после заката, когда Курона укладывается спать. В углу еще остается несколько ящиков, костер давно догорел. Амон оставляет ей зажигалку, почти полную.   
  
– Украл у кого-то? – улыбается Курона.  
  
– Купил в круглосуточном магазине. Кажется, девушка на кассе приняла меня за наркомана, – он все же добавляет: – А деньги украл, да.   
  
– Ты вернешься? – Ему кажется, или она спрашивает с тревогой?  
  
– Если смогу – обязательно. Не замерзни тут.  
  
Он уходит в ночной город, населенный людьми и гулями, в город, пахнущий океаном и дорожной пылью, домашней выпечкой и кровью, разложением, цветами на клумбах и близкой грозой. В город, похожий на гигантский лабиринт, над которым зажигаются первые звезды.  
  
Ему хочется смеяться и плакать – и все это одновременно. Он видит их: влюбленных, держащихся за руки, родителей, спешащих домой, к своим детям, одиноких мечтателей, гуляющих под луной, стариков, чьи сердца наполнены заботой; он видит их и думает, что в этом мире достаточно любви, и ее хватит на всех: на тех, кто запутался, кто заблудился во тьме, кто устал от одиночества, кто болен и слаб, кто лишился разума и запятнан кровью. Ее хватит на всех, нужно просто дать ей свободу.  
  


Эпилог

  
Токио погружен в дождь. Он начинается около полудня: небо темнеет, наливается свинцом, и первые крупные капли вскоре превращаются в водяную стену – от этого не спасет никакой зонт. В кафе под непритязательной вывеской зажигают свет намного раньше обычного: то ли привлеченные им, то ли в попытке спастись от дождя, сюда иногда заглядывают посетители, перебегающие от одного убежища до другого. Они неловко извиняются за грязные разводы, оставленные на полу и стульях, греются ароматным горячим кофе и убегают дальше по своим делам, укрывшись бесполезным зонтом.   
  
– Чего им дома не сидится? – ворчит за стойкой кудрявый юноша в очках после ухода очередного клиента.   
  
– Не знаю, что и предположить… Работают, например? – девушка в темном переднике улыбается, относя посуду в мойку.   
  
Когда зажигаются фонари, люди все чаще проходят мимо – в кафе по-прежнему горит уютный теплый свет, все так же пахнет кофе, свежей выпечкой и ванилью, но с наступлением темноты все, у кого есть дом, спешат как можно быстрее оказаться там. Снаружи льет монотонно и сильно.   
  
– Закрываемся?   
  
– Еще двадцать минут, Нишики. Так спешишь домой?   
  
– Да ладно тебе! Уже без двадцати десять, темень, и чертов ливень с обеда льет. Думаешь, кто-то вдруг захочет прийти сюда выпить кофе?   
  
– Мало ли…   
  
– Оу, ждешь кого-то конкретного, или это просто твой фирменный перфекционизм?   
  
– Никого я не жду, хватит выдумывать! Можешь идти, если хочешь. Йомо-сан, спасибо, что помогли с уборкой, – обращается она к невозмутимому светловолосому мужчине, проверяющему, все ли окна хорошо закрыты.  
  
Последний посетитель ушел пару часов назад, и уборка закончена. Им не перед кем отчитываться, и можно было бы уйти пораньше – назначенного часа они ждут скорее по привычке.   
  
Без пяти минут десять звенит дверной колокольчик – кто-то пришел. Удивительно некстати.   
  
«Извините, но мы закрываемся», – хочет сказать девушка, но слова замирают на полувздохе. Он знает, конечно. И он пришел не за кофе.  
  
Большой черный человек стоит на пороге, вода стекает с него ручьями, образуя на полу все увеличивающуюся лужу. У него знакомое лицо, только на месте правого глаза теперь темнеет какуган.   
  
– Меня зовут Амон Котаро, – говорит он, – и я пришел заслужить прощение.


End file.
